supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Menschenjäger
Menschenjäger ist die fünfzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Die abgelegene Kleinstadt Hibbing liegt in einer Region, die sich durch eine unverhältnismäßig hohe Zahl von Vermisstenmeldungen auszeichnet. Sam und Dean beißen bei ihren Nachforschungen ebenso auf Granit wie zuvor schon ihr Vater. Und dann verschwindet auch Sam spurlos! Dean muss sich mit einer Polizistin verbünden, die ihren ebenfalls vermissten Bruder sucht. Die Spur führt zu einem scheinbar einsamen Haus mitten in den Wäldern. Dort finden sie das Unfassbare ... Handlung Nachts sieht ein kleiner Junge, wie sein Nachbar unter ein Auto gezogen wird und spurlos verschwindet. Die Brüder gehen dem Fall nach. Dean denkt es sei eine normale Entführung, aber Sam vermutet etwas Übernatürliches dahinter. Als Dean schnell auf eine Toilette geht verschwindet Sam spurlos. Auf dem Autodach findet Dean nur noch das Tagebuch von John. Dean ist am nächsten Tag gezwungen zur Polizei zu gehen. Er gibt sich als Polizist aus, der auf der Suche nach seinem Cousin Sam ist. Die Polizistin Kathleen Hudak geht daraufhin mit Dean die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskamera, von dem Parkplatz, auf welchem die Brüder sich befanden, durch und finden heraus, dass Sam von Menschen entführt wurde. Sam wacht derzeit in einem Käfig auf. In einem anderen Käfig findet er den entführten Alvin Jenkins vor. thumb|left|272pxKathleen findet heraus, dass Dean sich nur als Polizist ausgibt, sie will ihn festnehmen, aber Dean überzeugt sie davon zu warten, bis Sam gefunden wurde. Sie willigt ein. Alvins Käfig geht plötzlich auf und der verspricht Sam Hilfe zu holen. Die beiden sind in einem großen Waldgebiet gefangen. Alvin rennt um sein Leben, wird aber von den Menschen gejagt und getötet. Am nächsten Tag fragt Dean wieso sie ihm hilft. Sie sagt, ihr Bruder sei auch verschwunden. Die Beiden halten an einem verlassenen Waldgebiet. Kathleen will Dean aber schützen und fesselt ihn mit Handschellen an ihren Streifenwagen. Sie macht sich auf den Weg zum Haus einer verdächtigen Familie. Dort öffnet ihr Missy Bender. Als Kathleen mit dem jungen Mädchen redet, wird sie von dessen Vater Pa Bender niedergeschlagen. Dean hört den Truck der Entführer und befreit sich mit der Antenne des Autos von den Handschellen. Er schleicht sich in den Schuppen, wo Sam und Kathleen in den Käfigen sitzen. Da er einen Schlüssel braucht macht er sich auf den Weg ins Haus. Er wird dabei aber entdeckt und nach kurzem Kampf bewusstlos geschlagen. Als er zu sich kommt will Pa wissen, ob noch weitere Cops kommen, aber Dean macht nur sarkastische Bemerkungen. Pa schickt einen seiner Söhne zu Sam und Kathleen, um sie töten zu lassen. Sam hört den Entführer und bereitet sich darauf vor ihn zu überwältigen. Es gelingt ihm auch und ein Schuss löst sich im Gemenge zwischen Sam und dem Sohn. Sam wird aber nicht verletzt. thumb|leftDean macht sich Sorgen, als er den Schuss hört und auch Pa macht sich mit seinem anderen Sohn auf den Weg um nachzusehen. Dean ist alleine mit Missy und überwältigt das Mädchen. Sam und Kathleen gelingt es die beiden übrigen Benders zu überwältigen. Kathleen tötet Pa Bender, da er für den Tod ihres Bruders verantwortlich ist. Nach den Geschehnissen verabschieden sich Dean und Sam von Kathleen. Sie lässt Dean entkommen, wofür sich die Brüder bedanken. Da Dean seinen Impala in der Stadt hat stehen lassen, machen sich die Brüder zu Fuß auf den Weg dorthin. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Jared Bender *Lee Bender *Missy Bender *Pa Bender *Alvin Jenkins *Kathleen Hudak Vorkommende Wesen *Phantomangreifer (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Sweet and Low Down' von George Gershwin *'Rocky Mountain Way' von Joe Walsh Trivia *Diese Episode ist eine von nur drei Episoden von Supernatural, in der keine Übernatürlichen Kreaturen vorkommen. **Dabei war diese Episode die aller erste. Die zweite ist Was uns ausmacht und die dritte ist Ein Hochheiliger Mann . Zitate :Kathleen: Samuel Winchester. Sie wissen, dass sein Bruder Dean Winchester in St. Louis gestorben ist. Und dass dieser Dean unter Mordverdacht stand? :Dean: Ja, Dean, er war das schwarze Schaf in der Familie. Aber er sah gut aus. ---- :Sam: Ich glaube es nicht, das sind ja nur Menschen. :Alvin: Ja, was hatten Sie erwartet? ---- ::Kathleen zeigt Dean das Fotos eines schwarzen Polizisten, dem Deans Ausweis gehört :Dean: Ich bin dünner geworden und ich hatte diese Michael Jackson Hautkrankheit. : ---- :Pa Bender: Bist du auch 'n Bulle? :Dean: Wenn ich's Ihnen sage, versprechen Sie mir dann die Hand ihrer Tochter? ---- :Dean zu Pa Bender: Sie hätten besser nicht Ihre Schwester heiraten sollen. ---- :Kathleen: Wie sind sie aus den Handschellen herausgekommen? :Dean: Ich kenne da so ein, zwei Tricks. ---- :Sam: Alter, es sind nur Menschen. :Dean: Und die haben dich überfallen? Bist ein bisschen außer Übung, was? ---- :Dean: Tu das nie wieder :Sam: Was denn? :Dean: Einfach so verschwinden. :Sam: Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht. :Dean: Was ich sagen will ist, wenn du nochmal so verschwindest suche ich nicht nach dir. :Sam: Ja klar, wirst du doch :Dean: Werde ich nicht Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' The Benders (Die Benders) *'Spanisch:' Los benders (Die Benders) *'Französisch:' Les Chasseurs (Jäger) *'Italienisch:' La famiglia Bender (Die Familie Bender) *'Portugiesisch:' A Família Bender (Die Familie Bender) *'Polnisch:' Bendersi (Die Benders) *'Tschechisch:' Benderova rodina (Familie Bender) *'Ungarisch:' Gyilkos vadászat (Killer-Jagd) *'Finnisch:' Metsäläiset (Waldtypen) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01